Changed
by Mysterious Grey
Summary: Harry gets changed after coming into his inheritance. How will everyone react... especially his mate. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Changed

Changed… that's what I am now. Changed. I'm not different. Things have just happened that have changed me. For the better I would say. I'm more powerful. More, I don't know… more of everything. Mione says that this change has made me more confident. I'm glad though, because I was never really happy with the way I was before. Too bad it had to happen _after_ I killed Voldiepoo. Ah well, now I can use this change as a sort of 'new beginning', a new chapter in my life.

I can't wait to go back to school. Only one more week, then my freedom can truly begin. I know that even though I'm 17 , and technically I'm already free from the Dursleys, I still feel trapped. Once this year is done, I can go and whatever I want.

I can already tell you though, I am definitely _not_ going to be an Auror. I was already 'The Boy Who Lived', I don't need to be another sort of hero. I don't know, I think I might just want to lay back and relax. Take a _much _needed vacation, maybe travel the world. Yeah, that's what I'll do, travel the world. By myself though, because… well because I just need a break.

Nonetheless, I will still keep in touch with Ron and Mione. _Pfft_. Those two _finally_ got together. I think that if they hadn't gotten together, everyone would have gone crazy from all the hormones that those two were leaking.

Well, I guess that I can cross off "Get Ron and Mione together" from my list of things to do. Right underneath "Vanquish Voldemort".

Now, isn't that a tale to tell. The killing curse wasn't enough for Tom. No, he caused too much turmoil to have a quick nearly painless death. Let me tell you, he suffered. For everything and everyone, he suffered.

He died from the loss of blood from the stab wound to his stomach. The poison just helped to prolong his death, make him know and feel how much everyone suffered.

Actually it was Mione's idea to use the poison. Brilliant witch she is, I don't know what I would do without her. Ron too, it was his idea to use Godric's sword.

Well, enough about Tom. The past is the past, and we should not dwell on our past actions, but of our actions for the future.

Speaking of … _I think I see a sandwich in my future_. _Guh_ I'm _so_ glad that I don't have to take Divination this year.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hey everyone! So sorry for the delay, just been super busy. So to make up for it, I've decided to add two chapters instead of one. Hope you all like it

M.G.

Ch.2

Harry got up off the ground and headed towards the kitchen. After his 17th birthday, Dumbledore had told him that he could leave the Dursley's. And leave he did, straight to the Burrow where there was a family with arm's open wide. If it weren't for the Weasley's and the Granger's… well Harry didn't want to think about that. He was happy and that was that.

As he walked into the house, Harry passed a mirror. Every time now, Harry would scrutinize himself whenever he passed a mirror. Ron kept calling him a ponce. Well, it wasn't everyday that someone grew 4 inches, and started looking every bit as much an elf, yet had jet black hair down to the middle of their back. Yet, those were not the only changes. Underneath his shirt, on each shoulder blade was a beautiful tattoo of a wing, so blood red that they looked black in the right lighting. You see, when Harry had his 17th birthday he came into his inheritance.

And everyone thought that he was a half-blood. Little did they know how wrong they were. People like Malfoy, always acting as if he were inferior to them. It was actually quite ironic. All those people who thought themselves better, they all came running to him. All begging him to save them from Tom. If you asked him, Harry would tell you that he didn't kill Tom for the wizarding world. He killed him because he wanted his family to be able to live good lives. To live in the knowledge that they were all safe.

And now, Harry would bet you 25 galleons that those who thought themselves better would go back to the way they were before. **_Well, let's just let them try,_** Harry thought. It was time for a reality check, so the wizarding world better watch out.

**One week later**

_I'm finally back on the Hogwarts express, to my home away from home. I'm glad that I'm not Head Boy. That "honour" was bestowed upon someone else. He goes by the name Blaise Zabini. Good chap he is. And of course, everyone knew that Mione was going to make Head Girl. She knew it too, which was quite funny because Ron was more nervous then she was._

_Another good thing is that I haven't had anyone trying to get my autograph and/or picture yet AND I have yet to run into Malfoy and his goons. These are good things as I have decided that I don't want to put up a glamour charm. I'm sure if anyone actually got a good look at me, people would start digging into my family history. That would not be the best thing in the world. _

_The thing is, my mother's side of the family, the Evan's, had elfin blood. My father's side of the family, the Potter's, had vampire blood. Therefore I'm half elf and half vampire, hence the reason for my appearance. The knowledge of these tid bits pf information are not well known, and I'm going to keep it that way. _

_Right now Mione and Albus are researching a spell that will make everyone else think that I'm the same old me when they look at me. I think they found it too, but until we know for sure that it is going to work, Albus is making sure that I'm left alone. I don't know how he is doing it, but I'm glad for it. I mean, people still stare at my scar. Can you imagine what would happen if everyone were to see me like this. shudders No thanks, I'm happy just as it is._

_Well, we are at the school now. I'm glad I decided to change as soon as we got on the train. I completely lost track of time._

_Oh, I can't wait to see what my room looks like this year. All seventh years get there own room for which I am grateful for. Well, I better hurry and get to the castle A.S.A.P. so that I don't get seen._

**HDHD**_  
_

Harry pulled down his hood and ran for the carriages. Finding the one occupied by Ron and Hermione, Harry got in and got ready to get to the castle.

As soon as he set foot into Hogwarts, Albus rushed Harry, Ron and Hermione toward the Gryffindor tower. Though instead of going to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Albus walked a little further down the hall, to a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. Saying the password, Albus lead Harry, Ron and Hermione into the seventh year Gryffindor common room.

"Now, this is where the seventh years will be staying. Over to your left is a door that open's up into the Gryffindor tower. And straight ahead are the stairs that lead to every room in this tower. Now, it isn't separated to a girl's side and a boy's side because I figured that the seventh years are responsible enough." At this point, Dumbledor pointedly looked at Ron and Hermione, who were currently holding hands. "Harry, my boy, you can head up to your room. Your name is on your door so you shouldn't have any trouble finding it. I will have Dobby bring you up a tray of food for dinner. Now, I think it's time that we make our way downstairs, Ron and Hermione."

The three of them left the room, leaving Harry to look around and explore. _**It's almost a duplicate of Gryffindor tower,**_Harry decided to himself. The only difference between the two tower's was that the seventh years had these bean bag like chairs.

After looking around a bit more Harry headed off to his room. When he opened the door, he was pleasantly surprised. In the middle of the room there was a queen size bed, with a side table on both sides. At the end of his bed lay his trunk. To the right, there was a desk that looked like it would hold all of his school work. Finally, to the left there was a walk-in closet that already had all of his clothing hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

_Well, this is so much better than having to share with four other guys. A nice size bed, a quiet place where I can get my work done. I can already tell that this is going to be the best year of my life._

_Speaking of life, I wonder who my mate, the person I'm going to be spending the rest of my life with, is going to be. I can already feel a pull towards them. That's good, because I didn't want to wait for my mate to become 17. I just can't wait! Laughs I probably sound like a whiny child. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I'm anxious to know who my mate is going to be. It can be anyone of the seventh years. Which, all in all, is actually pretty scary. _

_Though, whoever it is, they are going to have to be pretty strong, because I'm pretty sure that both my halves have the same mate. Hmmm, I'm going to have to ask Mione about that. I'm pretty sure she said that I would have two mates, but I only feel 1 pull. Mione also said that I would only feel the pull for my mate(s) if they were both of age. That is, if I have two mates. So I don't have to worry about having two mates of two different ages, but still. _

_One mate will be hard enough to court, but two… That would just be too overwhelming. So hopefully I only have one mate. Pop Oh well, I'm not going to think about it right now, my food has finally arrived and I'm starving._

**HDHD**

While Harry started his mini feast up in his room, everyone else was getting ready to dig in themselves.

"…Well, I hope I haven't kept you too long from enjoying, what I'm sure is to be, a delicious feast. Dig in." And everyone decided to follow Dumbledor's words.

"Hey Mione, you and Albus are down now, right? Poor Harry, has to stay upstairs by himself t'ill were all done." Ron whispered.

"Yes Ron. We finished it the other day. And I'm sure that Harry is doing just fine. He is probably just relaxing, which I have been telling him to do for sometime now."

"How can he relax?! He still has to find his mate AND if anyone were to find out about him…"

"Yes, well if you would just keep quiet about it, no one would be any the wiser. And I'm sure that now that we are at Hogwarts, Harry will find his mates. I mean, he is bound too."

"M…mates?" Ron stammered.

"Yes Ron, mates. Now close your mouth. You look like a fish with your mouth hanging open like that." Ron snapped his mouth shut, but still gave Hermione a confused look.

"Well, you see, Harry has half elf blood and half vampire blood."

"Yeah, I knew that."

"Yes, well since he has two creatures in him, he is bound to have two mates, one for each creature. Though, there is a rare case where he could have only one mate. But the chances of that happening are slim to none, because his mate would have to be almost as sting as he is. Though, there is… oh never mind. That couldn't happen." Hermione went on as she started talking to herself.

"What couldn't happen Mione?"

"Nothing." Came Hermione's instant reply.

"But Mione…"

"Never you mind Ronald. We will find out who Harry's mates are when he himself finds out. Now, I have to hurry up because I have Head Girl duties."

And with that, Dumbledor got up and told everyone to have a good evening.

**HDHD **

Meanwhile, over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy and his goons were preparing to head down to the Slytherin dorms.

"Did you notice that Perfect Potter was missing tonight?" Draco asked as he lead the way out of the Great Hall.

"Yea, boy am I glad. He probably thinks that he doesn't have to do that which everyone else has to. I mean, if I was allowed to skip out on the opening feast, then I certainly would. He doesn't deserve special treatment just because he killed You Know Who. And we can't even do anything to him unless we want Dumbledor breathing down our backs." Pansy stated, obviously irritated.

"Don't worry Pans, we'll find a way. We wouldn't be Slytherin's if we couldn't." Draco smugly replied.


	4. AN

Hey all my awesome readers,

Wow, so I've been a very bad author. ._slaps hand._ No excuse really, just been busy. But I promise an up-date within the next day and the chapter will be extra long and then I will be getting back to regular up-dating. Sorry if I made you think that I had abandoned the story. Thanks for staying with me

M.G.


	5. Chapter 4

_-Harry's thoughts-_

**-Draco's thoughts**-

Ch.4

The next day while Harry was getting ready for the day, Hermione and Ron came to check up on him.

"You look so different now Harry. Just when I was getting used to your other look, you go and change right back."

"Yeah well, it ain't exactly my fault." was Harry's reply.

"Don't worry Harry, Ron just wasn't thinking, like usual. Don't you even try to contradict me Ronald. Now Harry, are you all set? Any last minute questions?"

"No, I think I'm… Oh wait, right. I do have a question for you. You said that I would probably have two mates, right? Well, I only feel one pull. Does that mean anything?" Harry nervously asked.

"Hmm, are you absolutely positive that you only feel one pull?" At Harry's nod of agreement, Hermione continued on. "Well, the only explanation that I can come up with, is that, well Harry, that tells me that you only have 1 mate. But, that's so rare. I mean, from what I've read," at this both Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, " there has only been one written account of a wizard with two magical inheritances, has had both creatures satisfied with one mate. I guess it shouldn't surprise me though, right? Only you Harry could have something so rare happen to you. This is going to go down in history! Oh Harry, could I _please_ write a book of sorts on this? Can you imagine the possibilities?!" Hermione babbled on. But before she could continue on any further, Harry cut her off.

"Alright alright. Of course I'll let you and _only_ you write up on me But how about we just get through today first, okay? And it's not like you have to rush right? I mean, common, I still haven't found my mate yet."

"Oh, right. Of course Harry, I'm sorry."

"It's alright Mione, you don't…"

"Okay, enough of this. I'm starving! If we don't hurry up, they are going to be out of food by the time we get down there" Ron complained loudly. Harry and Hermione didn't even dare to say anything against Ron. When he was hungry, it was best just to agree with whatever he was saying. So quickly, before Ron could blow a cauldron, the trio headed off towards the Great Hall. When the three of them arrived, breakfast was in full swing. They were just in time to see the morning owls flying in.

**HDHD**

"Hey Seamus anything interesting in the Daily Profit?" Hermione called out to the Irish wizard who was just a few seats down.

"Nah, just the usual. Quidditch, Death Eaters, and celebrity news. A'n don't ya worry Harry, there ain't anything about you today." Seamus said with a grin.

"Great, thanks Seamus." Harry called down to his friend.

**HDHD**

_Good, today is starting to look like it is going to be spectacular. Everything is just so clear today. I wonder if that is a sign for anything. Hopefully something good, maybe even something to do with my mate! Well, anything good really. I wonder what classes I'm going to be taking this year. I'm not going to be an Auror anymore, but I bet I'll still have to take Potions. Well, at least Snape and I are on semi-good terms with each other. That will make the class more tolerable, even if we have it with the Slytherins. __Dumbledore still doesn't understand that the Slytherins and the Griffyndors don't get along. Annoying, meddlesome, headmaster whom I love like a grandfather. Ah well, this is my last year with the Slytherins, then finally freedom! Though I will be sad to leave…_

**HDHD**

Harry's head whipped around when the double doors, leading to and from the Great Hall, were thrown open.

"Now what the bloody hell is… that wonderful smell?" Harry asked, bewildered at the delicious smell of cinnamon and another smell that he couldn't quite identify.

"Harry, what are you talking about? It's just Malfoy and… Oh no." Hermione said anxiously. And that was the last thing Harry remembered when he woke up in the hospital wing.

**HDHD**

"What the bloody hell happened, and why am I in the infirmary?!" Harry practically shouted.

"Harry language, and I'm sorry, but it's my fault that you are in the hospital wing." Hermione said quietly.

"Mione, what do you mean? I'm confused. The last thing I remember is you saying something about Malfoy. What did he do? If he's done anything to me, I swear I'll get him back." Harry said in a dangerously low voice.

"Harry, no you won't. It's my fault you are here. When you mentioned something smelling wonderful, well I just put two and two together and cast a sleeping spell on you. Now, don't look at me like that, I haven't finished explaining yet." Hermione took a deep breath. "You said that you only feel one pull, and it takes a pretty strong wizard to be able to satisfy two magical inheritances. Then when Malfoy threw open the doors tot eh Great Hall, like the self-absorbed wizard he is, and you said that you smelled something wonderful… Well, I just added those two elements together and it made sense. Malfoy is definitely strong enough to satisfy two magical inheritances. Now, you know what that means right?" Hermione could see the wheels slowly working out the answer in Harry's head.

"No, he can't be my m..ma..mate. We have been enemies for the past 6 years! Hermione, please tell me that for once in your life, you are actually wrong!" Harry said, desperately reaching for any clue as to contradict what he was already starting to accept as true. Hermione could only just shake her head at Harry.

"Harry, it can only get better now…" Hermione started saying, but upon seeing Harry's face she quickly shut her mouth. Harry was starting to glow a strange light blue color.

"I don't care if my inheritances say that Malfoy is my mate. I'm going to fight it. Don't even try stopping me Mione. I will _not_ accept this. Malfoy already thinks that he is better than everyone else. I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he's my mate. Now, I'm sorry but…" Harry grabbed his wand and pointed it at Hermione and cast a very powerful secrecy spell. It hurt him to do this to his friend, but he couldn't risk anyone finding out. Not even Ron and _especially_ not Dumbledore.

"Harry, I'm very disappointed in you. Right now you are being mean, rude and selfish. Don't be too surprised if I don't talk to you for the next week or so." And with that said, Hermione got up and left the Hospital wing. After Hermione left, Harry realized what a jerk he was being. But there was nothing he could do now, so he decided to just wait until Madame Pomphrey came to check on him. When she had finally decided that Harry was fine, she let him go. He decided to just head to his room, seeing as it was already 8:30 pm.

**HDHD**

_Well now I don't know what to do. Hermione was my only source of information (well other than the library), and now she won't be talking to me for at least a week (and that's if she is being nice). Well, I guess I just have to make sure that I don't lose my composure when I'm around Malfoy. Maybe it won't be that bad. Ah, that's such a stupid thing to say. If what Mione says is accurate, I'm going to want to jump him every time I see him. Well then, if that's the case, then I will just treat it like a discipline. I'll train myself to ignore him. Yeah, great idea Harry. I might as well just hand my life over to hell, because that would be better than trying to ignore my mate. Guh. I can't even think right now. I guess that means early bed for me tonight. _

**HDHD**

Meanwhile, down in the seventh year Slytherin common room…

"Hahaha, Potter is such a ponce. Fainting as soon as you walked into the great Hall. I mean, everyone knows that you are one sexy man Dray, but have you ever had someone fainting over you?" Pansy asked, bursting into laughter soon after.

"Hey, Draco, mate are you okay?" the Head Boy asked while walking down to the common room. "You look paler than usual."

"Yeah, just tired. Stupid professors giving us so much work, and it's only the first day too! Hey, maybe you could find a way to get us a day off, eh Blaise? You being Head Boy and all." Draco just laughed at the look Blaise gave him. "Ah well, I think I'll just head off to bed. Merlin only knows what the professors will have for us tomorrow." Draco said as he got up from his chair and headed to bed.

**HDHD**

**Oh Merlin, what the bloody hell is wrong with me? I feel like me body has been ripped in half. No, not my body, but my heart. Merlin, where are those stupid potions that Severus made for me? Finally! I think I might have to go see Severus tomorrow. He will know what is wrong with me. Bloody hell, what is happening? Arg. I won't lose sleep over this… whatever it is. Now where did I put it… Ah there we go. I'm going to have get uncle Severus to make me some more potions.**

And with that last thought, Draco downed the sleeping potion in one big gulp. Slipping into bed, little did Draco know that he was in for one very long night.


End file.
